Retractable reels have been used in various applications to retractably store various types of cables or cords. For example, one successful cord reel assembly has been developed that comprises a spool on which the extendable portion of cord is held, an expansion chamber in which a fixed length of cable is spirally wound. The two cable portions are connected, typically in or adjacent the hub of the spool. As the spool rotates the spirally wound, fixed cable expands and contracts within the expansion chamber. Examples of reels of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,094,396 to Burke and U.S. Pat. No. 8,075,335 to Burke et al., the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Retractable cord reels have been used in various applications to retractably store various types of cables. Using a reel provides convenient storage for the cord. The reel also protects the cord from damage, since it need not be left on the ground. Damage to the cord is reduced. In the case of an electrical cord reel, the hazard presented to a user by a damaged electrical cord is also avoided. However, cord usage (e.g., the wear of the cord) may vary, even across (for instance) various cord reels installed in different seats on the same aircraft. Furthermore, given the variance in wear across such similarly situated cords and/or cord reels, the ability to predict and anticipate the need for replacement or repair of a given unit is likely to be a function of the number of uses (i.e., rotations) employed by the given cord reel. A further necessary point of information in judging the durability of such cords and/or cord reels is obtaining knowledge about the installation dates and circumstances relate to such devices. Also, certain types of applications may involve varying usage durations and extensions of the cord, and the knowledge of such usage could benefit the ongoing improvement in design of the cord and/or cord reel. In addition, it may be desirable to predict the next service date for the cord reel assembly, to know the initial installation date of the cord reel assembly, and other information relative to its installation and/or use.
In order to provide a more durable and more reliable system for connecting to and supporting electronics attached to cords and/or cord reels, it is necessary to provide a mechanism to enable the recording of usage of such devices and/or the prediction of the failure of such devices. The needs for such a system also exist in other areas outside of an aerospace application, such as in a retail environment, where data about the duration of frequency and use may be used in addition or separate from maintenance requirements, such as a retailer's need to track the frequency and duration that customers pick up and use floor samples of a given device tethered via cord for security purposes.
To date, however, there are no available products that permit a cord or cord reel assembly to provide a mechanism to record usage events, nor do any available devices provide a method for anticipating the need for replacement of such devices prior to failure.
What is needed is system including the ability to record and analyze events related to the usage of cord or a cord reel assembly.